A Present Change
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: Takahiro is double crossed by Minami and Akihiko is there to save him. With Misaki afloat though, who is there to save him? Haruhiko? Yes, he will be the one who never gave up and will always be there for him. Update: This is a revised version in the works.
1. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Most may not like a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing but I figured I'd give it a shot. I actually got this idea after reading 'Eight' by demort. In my ideal pairing if Misaki wasn't paired up with Akihiko then I'd rather see him with Haruhiko over Sumi aaaanytime.**

 **Update: 7/04/2016 This is an updated version and overtime I am re-uploading the chapters and redoing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Set after the time that Misaki had made his first visit to the office and ran into Haruhiko a second time. However, as much as Akihiko loved the boy he still harbored hidden feelings for Takahiro. Since his best friend and first love was married there was nothing that he would do on that account. Getting a call from Takahiro about his current state though he couldn't help but go to his lost love and help him._

 _Takahiro was broke and barely able to survive off of what little money he had. Akihiko comes to his aid and wants to help him. While Misaki had gotten out of classes early due to finals and he was done for the day and figured he'd kill time walking about town and visit his favorite Bakery Shop since it had been a while._

Misaki goes out shopping and see's Usagi-ani in a bakery shop that he regularly would stop by from time to time. _Hmm, I wonder what he's doing here. Maybe I should buy something since I'm here for niichan. Maybe that will cheer him up some._ Misaki thought as he entered and the door rang signifying that a customer had entered the shop.

The shop owner looked up from laying out some new items on display and saw one of his usual customers. "Ah Misaki-san welcome, the usual I take it?" He asked as his current customer was still debating on what to order at the moment.

"Ahh I'm not so sure Sato-san, there's so many new items I've noticed that you've come up with. It shall be very hard to choose. . .Hmmm. . " Misaki laughed as Haruhiko by then had turned his attention to the boy and wondered why he was here.

"You come here regularly then Misaki." Haruhiko said as he continued to look back and forth at the many different dishes out and still had yet to decide on what to get. Only reason being he was because he was going to send it to Misaki later.

"Huh? Oh yes you could say that I guess. I usually order the lemongrass green tea with whatever the day's special is. I usually have a variety depending on what day it is here." Misaki said as he scratched the back of his head.

 _I wonder how long he's been here. I'm sure he'll decide on something sooner or later._ Misaki thought to himself.

"Usami-sama would you like any help in a selection today sir?" Sato asked as he handed Misaki a bag of his favorite cream puffs and stood in front of the counter to get out whatever the architect wanted.

"No that is fine I've finally made my decision. I'll take one of everything that you have if you don't mind." He said as his phone went off and he excused himself and went outside to talk on the phone and be curious to the other customers enjoying sweets and the likes in the little bakery caf shop.

"Wow. . .that's way too much sugar. I like sweets but not that much. Eh, just thinking about it makes my teeth hurt." Misaki said as he ate a few cream puffs and put them in his mouth. Then his phone as well was going off and he read several text messages from Usagi-san.

 _ **Misaki your brother was double-crossed it seems. Turns out Minami only wanted his money and put on a mask to show that she loved him. . .Now broke your brother has been having it hard since then. I'm sorry Misaki but for a while I have to do something and take care of your brother. You can still stay at my place; your brother will be just joining us as well.**_

Misaki froze as he tried to even comprehend what he just read. However another text message was sent to him since his phone vibrated yet again in his hand.

 _ **I know I could just call you but I thought you wouldn't want to hear your brother in the background and I'd rather you not as well. I'm picking him up currently from his house that I managed to save and argue for so he'll be at the apartment when you get home from school. I still love your brother Misaki, that will never change. We'll see how things pan out between us with Takahiro staying as well. I'll talk to you when you get back.**_

 _This can't be, Minami double crossed nii-san? How could she do something like that?! They were perfect for each other and even have a child! Why? Why did this happen to niisan?_ Misaki tried to wrap around Minami even doing that.

While all of this was going on Sato-san was trying to get Misaki's attention and noticed that pale look on the boys face and how the color seemed to just drain from it. "Misaki-san is everything all right? Your re not looking all that well." The bakery owner said as he turned to get the boy a cup of tea and appeared from behind the counter and lead the boy to a table close by that wasn't currently occupied.

"Uhh. . .yaa I think I'm okay." Misaki said as he laid his phone down on the table and whose body was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't even bother to close his phone or exit out of the two text messages that were on the screen.

Haruhiko had come in by then and barely heard the bakery owners concern for Misaki and went to walk to the table and see what was up.

"Okay now take a few deep breaths and tell me what's wrong with my most valuable customer." Sato said as he rubbed the boys back and set the tea cup in front of him.

Haruhiko upon hearing the small conversation about the two text messages Misaki got felt sadness for the boy and went over to kneel on the boys other side and tilt the boys chin up to meet his gaze.

"Misaki I am sorry to hear what happened and I know that may come as a surprise to hear that from me. Remember though, I will always love you know matter what your family status is or where you come from. I have to go to a meeting, but if you need anything you can call me anytime." Haruhiko said as he kissed the boys cheek for a few moments before straightening up.

"I'll have someone pick up the packaged sweets in a little bit. I thank you for your cooperation Mr. Sato and I hope to order again in the future." He bowed slightly before heading out and getting into a car that arrived and then was off.

Seeing as Misaki had calmed down enough Sato left him to calm down and went in the back to get the sweets that Mr. Usami had ordered. Getting his kitchen staff ready to help out as well since it was a rather slow period for the day.

Misaki meanwhile didn't know what to make of the card he held in his hand. He knew that part of him wanted to not even carry it around but, over time he had noticed that Usagi-ani has been changing.

 _What am I thinking about Usagi-ani for? I have to think of ways to help out niisan now that Minani betrayed him. I'll pick up side jobs or a part-time job or something. I can't just keep relying on people like Usagi-san and Usagi-ani because they have nearly an endless supply of money._

Still, he felt the weight of the card in his hand and wondered what his next steps would be. Leaving Sato a tip he folded his bag of leftover cream puffs and dialed the number on the card. He knew why he called, but a part of him was still wary in trusting Usagi-ani.

Once he dialed the number the phone just kept ringing. After so many it finally went to voicemail and Misaki hung up the phone. Looking at the screen as the call ended and it went to his homepage. Tears well up and he didn't like how the day's events turned so sourly.

 _Why did I even bother to call Usagi-ani? If he meant what he said just a few moments ago wouldn't he of answered the phone then? Maybe I'm just meant to be fooled with like niichan has. I try to avoid such problems and yet I seem to attract them to myself._ Misaki said as he turned to go back but a car arrived and a window was pulled down and Usagi-ani's voice rang out.

 **"Misaki, would you like a ride home?"**

Misaki turned around then, shocked that Usagi-ani hadn't been kidding when he said he'd be there if he called. Yet he remembered the man saying he had to go to a meeting so why was he here.

"Umm I-I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to call like that. I know you're a busy man and everything. I-'ll just catch the train." With a gesture with his hand toward the station he turned and started to make the trek to the station.

Haruhiko wouldn't allow it and opened the door. Then grabbing Misaki's shoulder he gently pulled him back into an embrace. "You don't always have to take on the world by yourself you know."

Misaki stiffened and quickly got out of Usagi-ani's hold only because he didn't know how he felt about it. It felt nice, but he was still with Usagi-san. Least that's what he figured but was now unsure since his own older brother was in the picture. Tears fell at how stressful everything was becoming and he was tired.

Haruhiko knelt then ignoring dirtying his suit pants and gently wiped away a few tears. "It's okay to cry when something gets to be too much for you to handle. How about I drop you off before I head to my meeting? I wouldn't want you going to the train station in your current state, alright?"

Trying not to flinch as bad this time he hesitantly allowed Usagi-ani to wipe away some of the tears. He blushed a bit and noticed that compared to Usagi-san's cold hands, the man in front of him actually had warm ones. _What's going to happen now?_

Looking down into Usagi-ani's face he saw how different the man was then his usual. While similar in nature to Usagi-san, this man has changed and he couldn't figure out why. "Usagi-ani. . .why. .I. . . I don't understand?" Misaki said blushing and didn't really want to go further into why being around Usagi-ani was somehow more relaxing ever than we he was with Usagi-san.

"Please, call me Haruhiko, and it is fine for you to be confused right now but let's not worry about that. Right now my brother is taking care of your brother correct? Is it so bad that I want to take care of the brother who is too suffering in his own way?" Haruhiko asked the boy as he held him close in a hug as the driver waited.

Closing his eye's Misaki was such a jumble of emotions and thoughts that he just shut everything out for a few moments. With shaky fingers held onto Haruhiko's back and let the warmth radiating off the man calm him a bit.

When he felt Misaki calm down he slowly let go. "Now, where would you like me to drop you off at? It doesn't matter the place so don't worry about it." Getting up he went over to the car and waited with the door open for Misaki to choose.

The driver didn't want to interrupt but time was short. "Sire, I hate to interrupt your chat with the young boy but your meeting shall be soon and we are not that far from the location at the moment." His driver said calling from the window at the Usami representative.

Misaki heard Haruhiko's driver and didn't dawdle anymore. Walking he got inside the car and strapped himself in. "Well I should return home, but I don't feel up to it right at this moment. I could just stay with you, I suppose."

Haruhiko got in right after and the driver took off again. "How about this, I'll phone ahead and you can go to the estate. My meeting will be boring and dull for you. Both of which I'd rather you not have to go through."

What seemed liked seconds, actually several minutes and then the driver spoke up again. "I'm sorry to cut you short Master Usami but we are here. I'll take the young guest back to the estates sir. You'll be late for your meeting if you don't hurry."

On the phone Misaki looked at the building that Haruhiko was going into. It was grand and wondered what sort of a meeting the man was going into. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm smile greeted him.

"Alright everything is set up for you at the Estates. I won't be back until later this evening so don't worry about when I'll return. You just relax and try to enjoy the remainder of the day. Tanaka will take care of anything you need." Kissing the boy's temple did he get out and the car was moving.

Misaki turned and hesitantly waved back as Haruhiko returned the gesture and then disappeared into the building. Then sitting down he thought about Haruhiko kissing him, even if it was just on his temple. _It felt nice, I think._ Misaki was so confused but he let the driver take him to the estates and would dwell on things later.

* * *

 **Hope you all have enjoyed the redone version of this fic. As I said above I am slowly editing (unfortunately without a beta) this story since I have still been getting Favorites, Reviews, and Alerts of the like in my email and figured after over 5 years I can pick this up again.**

 **Glad to be getting back into the swing of fic writing. As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	2. The Estates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Again this is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing, if you don't like said pairing for whatever reason please exit this story. Once again I am slowly redoing this fic and while parts look familiar to some members on this site there are "changes" just doesn't mean its a major redo now.**

* * *

During the drive Misaki contemplated having the driver take him home first. Yet he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his older brother and Usagi-san together just yet. It was way to early to tell, but he wasn't sure how things would be with his brother living with them. Though he really didn't want to be too much a burden to Haruhiko and figured getting a change of clothes wouldn't hurt.

"Umm, excuse me Mr. Driver. I was wondering if we could make a stop at the apartment I'm staying in to get some clothes before we head to the estates. If that wasn't too much trouble I mean." Ducking his head when he saw the driver look in the rear view mirror.

The driver contemplated disobeying orders but so long as the boy didn't take long he didn't see how it would hurt. "Very well then, but you have 15 minutes to gather a weekend bags worth of clothing and other necessities before I come and retrieve you. Tell me the address please."

Rattling off the address Misaki felt like his stomach was falling. Almost like when he had to do a speech to a whole classroom and all attention was on him. He never liked the feeling and didn't know how people can get over it.

When he saw the apartment he felt his heart race and couldn't help feel nervous. He knew Usagi-san said his brother was there, but he was a bit afraid to see just what sort of state Minami put his niisan in.

Once the car was parked Misaki saw the driver get out and open the door. Then after locking the car he joined him in the elevator as they made it up to the penthouse on the very top floor. Once there he told the driver to wait outside and that he would be back in 15 minutes.

His hands shook as he inserted the keys, but once it slid in and clicked he turned the door and opened it. Taking off his shoes he saw his brother asleep curled up to Usagi-san on the couch.

It was hard seeing his brother so close to Usagi-san but he couldn't really do much about it. Quickly he made for the stairs and avoided Usagi-san's gaze. Before ascending did he inquire. . Stopping near the stairs he asked Usagi-san about the condition of his older brother. "How is niichan?" His voice faltered a bit to more of a whisper as his voice traveled the short distance between the couch and his current location.

Akihiko felt like he was torn in two but he answered the boy easily. "Surviving, he had another meltdown a little while ago and just a few minutes finally he was too exhausted and I told him to rest. Misaki, I hope you don't think I used you." Akihiko said as he knew the boy was looking at him but he couldn't turn to look at the boy.

Misaki was a bit shocked about the statement but somewhat got his composure back together. "Huh oh no it's okay Usagi-san. I mean. . .I can understand most of it right? Besides that I'm young yet so something like this is bound to happen to me sometime like everyone else right? However, something like this isn't fair to happen to niichan like that. I'm still growing up so I still have ups and downs to experience yet." He said making his way up the stairs. The weight of Usagi-san's gaze heavy as he disappeared to his room.

"Misaki will you ever be able to forgive me?" Akihiko asked as he heard the faint steps of Misaki heading up the stairs. _It wasn't right for me to just use Misaki like that. . .so I don't expect him to forgive me._ Akihiko sighed as he rested the back of his head against the couch and let Takahiro continue to sleep as he knew the man was tired., and drained mentally.

Upon reaching the room tears fell, from anger, jealousy, confusion, and being lonely. _I can't take my time, I told the driver I'd be 15 minutes in here and then I'd be out._ Getting out the one suitcase he seemed to own he put all his clothing and school things in it and shut it.

Taking one last look around the room he made his way downstairs and headed straight for the door. Looking back he saw Akihiko look at him with pain filled eyes. "Usagi-san about what you said earlier. Can I forgive you? The answer is yes eventually, but only if you can forgive your older brother and make peace between the two of you. Only then can I truly forgive you, Usagi-san." He opened the door and stepped outside. "Take care of niichan for me, I know he needs more support than I do." With a weak smile he set the key he was given near the phone and closed the doors.

Akihiko closed his eyes as those last words sank in. _I guess we can't always have our way all the time. Yet that doesn't mean that Misaki should have to survive on his own like that._ Looking down at Takahiro he knew that when the man woke up he wouldn't be too happy about the news of his younger brother.

Misaki was in the car and on his way back to the estate. It had been quite a while since he had been to the Usami Estate. Seeing it now it still took his breath away at the sheer size and amazement of such a house that one lived in. _I know that if I do stay here it will always feel like a castle mansion household to me instead of a simple family house._ Misaki said as the car came to a stop and the driver was soon opening his door.

Like Haruhiko had said, Tanaka was standing outside of the house as the car had pulled up. "Ah Misaki-san it is a pleasure to have you around." He said bowing and greeted the young master while motioning for the driver to take the bags inside where another servant would take it to Misaki's room and have them set and ready to empty out in his pleasure.

"Umm. . . yes thank you. I'm sorry if I am keeping you away from any of your work. If you allow me to work or something I'm sure I can help in some way" Misaki said blushing from embarrassment and wanting to help somehow around the rather large house _. I can't do much but I don't want to burden someone with having to take care of me._

"Oh no need young master, Haruhiko-sama has explicitly commanded that I look after you in while his absence is evident. That means whatever the young master wishes to do, we shall see what can be arranged, come this way please." He said as he headed into the large doors.

"Ah. . .oh wait let me get my bags." However the driver had already grabbed them and was taking them inside where Misaki watched a maid take them and head upstairs. _Okay I'm going to have a hard time getting served like this._ As he ended up just following Tanaka inside like he had asked of him and the driver was soon off with a nod of his head and back into the car.

"No need, why don't we get you some refreshments. We can talk about anything you like as one of the maids is setting up your room and the driver is going to wait for Haruhiko to come out of his meeting." Leading the boy through the house to the kitchen; where several cooks and helpers were scrambling here and there preparing the evenings meal that would be served in a few hours' time.

To kill time Misaki told Tanaka about school and other boring type of topics. Then eventually the topic of what had happened recently came up and he told what the days day s events was like and how he came to be here currently and he apologized several times to the butler if he was ever a burden throughout the day.

Tanaka shook his head in telling the young master he was not a burden to him. _It isn't right for the young master to have to go through something such an ordeal._ "Come, why don't I show you to your room so you may rest until supper time. I wouldn't want Haruhiko-sama to be disappointed in me that I have mistreated you while he was away." The butler addressed as they made for the stairs and soon came to a room as the butler opened the door.

Peering inside Misaki couldn't believe the sheer size of the room. It was about half of Usagi-san's main living room but it was a bedroom for one person. _Wow! How can someone get used to a room so large? It's more like like a. . .well just a really large bedroom. I really feel like I don't belong here. . ._ Misaki thought as Sebastian stepped aside for him to go in.

"I know you're probably not used to such accommodations young master, rest assured though you may make this room to your liking. Any refurbishing or changes may be done and remodeled as you like." Tanaka said as he showed Misaki around the large room. "Well I do hope you get some rest young master. If you need anything just dial 1 on the phone and I shall answer it immediately." He said bowing one last time and left the room. Leaving Misaki to get used to such a room and rest up if he so wished too.

* * *

 **Another chapter up, as always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Again this is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing. Sorry for the late update! Job and School have been getting in the way. Luckily I found another Beta so hopefully things will run more smoothly! Enjoy!**

* * *

Misaki sat at the edge of the bed taking his shoes off, his mind full of the days events, in frustration he crawled under the cover's his body aching with grief at the lost of his lover, his mind felt overwhelmed with emotions all taking there toll which he couldn't understand, his body too exhausted his mind too busy to sleep, resigning to his new fate he curled into a ball and sobbed uncontrollable.

Misaki finally stopped crying his emotions felt like a open wound bloody and raw, all he could do was lay on his back looking up at the ceiling his hand resting over his forehead trying desperately to think clearly of the day's events;

"Yes today had been dreadful, however Usagi-san I mean Haruhiko was there to help me. Would it be alright to begin a relationship, could I make him happy after everything that has happened between us, then there is nii-chan would he be happy with Usagi-san?" Too many questions, left unanswered as Misaki fell quietly back to sleep.

Haruhiko had returned to the estate feeling annoyed with himself as he walked toward the entrance he was greeted with the household butler he gave a wiry smile to Tanaka.

Haruhiko voice was tight "Why did I bother going to those meeting, listening to unimaginative people. Why do I put up with them. I should have stayed with Misaki." signing as he continued into the house.

Tanaka felt for Haruhiko as he walked passed him, Tanaka boldly commented

"Well isn't it the doing of Young master Misaki-kun, That Haruhiko -Sama had to attend the boring meeting. As I recall, wasn't it Young master Misaki-kun inspiring you to follow your dreams of being an architect"

Haruhiko looked sharply towards Tanaka and chuckled. "Yes Tanaka, I believe that is true." As they moved inside Haruhiko handed his coat over Tanaka.

"Speaking of Misaki how is he?" concern filling his voice. Haruhiko was hoping Misaki had been able to keep his mind off what had happened, he adviced Tanaka not to mention anything, but knowing Misaki he most likely told him anyway, as it would be in his interest to know why he was here.

Tanaka looked sad "Sir, Young Master Misaki-kun has been sleeping for the past few hours. I have been checking up on him every 30 minutes to assure that he is alright. Though it seems he has cried himself to sleep. A few times I suggested he should freshen up, however he refused, merely going back to sleep." Tanaka bowing as he told Haruhiko which room young Master Misaki-Kun was staying. Haruhiko nodded in appreciation for Tanaka diligence. As Tanaka left to prepare dinner.

Haruhiko hurried towards the room in which Misaki was staying, where he stood looking at the young man curled up in the large bed, instantly he could see what Tanaka was talking about, Misaki he had been crying his eyes puffy and red he didn't look peaceful as he slept, his brows furrowed. Haruhiko watched over Misaki breathing gently his thoughts were melancholy

 _Oh Misaki, I am so sorry for my brother's selfish actions towards you, I just hope that in time we can move passed this and you can rely on me more._

Haruhiko silently sat next to Misaki, where his heart sank, he ran his hand softly through Misaki hair, Misaki moved closer towards the warmth of Haruhiko his hand gently stroked Misaki back to reassure him he wasn't alone.

"I will be there for Misaki whatever you decide, I do love you!" Haruhiko lightly kissed the young boys lips as if sealing a promise. They were warm, soft and sweet.

Originally Misaki had just assumed it was Tanaka checking up on him again so he just pretended to sleep, when he felt the bed dip and heard Haruhiko voice saying he'd be with him whatever he'd decided, Misaki couldn't believe for a moment he felt happy. Misaki slowly blinked his eyes open he was just going to greet Haruhiko when he felt soft, strong lips on his instantly, Misaki blushed closing his eyes tightly trying to pretend to be asleep, he allowed the kissed it was nice comforting very different from kissing Usagi-san.

Knowing Misaki was awake he didn't let the kiss linger, "Hello Misaki...How are you feeling?" Haruhiko feeling slightly embarrassed getting caught, but he didn't let it bother him too much.

"Hi... Did you just get back, I am sorry I must have fallen asleep. I'm awake now so I go freshen up." Misaki mumbled as he tried to get up. Misaki was a little to quick to move away from Haruhiko presence but instead felt dizz.

As he braced himself for the fall when it didn't happen he could feel to strong arms pulling him towards a board chest, blushing as he looked at the man lying beneath him.

"Here...I am so sorry, I seemed to have gotten up a little to fast. umm you can let go now, Usagi-san...I mean Haruhiko." Misaki spoke quietly he wasn't used to calling Haruhiko by his given name and felt embarrassed as he did so.

"Misaki..." Haruhiko voice warm and caring. "I love you and I feel as if I let you go you would disappear and I don't want that." Haruhiko carefully flipped Misaki over so he was lying on the bed, looking up at Haruhiko, Misaki eyes opened wide he stared into Haruhiko deep chocolate ones. for a moment Misaki could see love, in them eyes it made him happy he didn't feel alone anymore.

Haruhiko moved slightly so his head rested on Misaki shoulder his hand ginger!y caressing Misaki stomach.

"I am afraid that jealousy is making it difficult for me to give you back to my selfish brother" kissing Misaki neckline.

Misaki closed his eyes he his mind drifting to the sensation of the warm lips on his skin, 'Misaki knew Haruhiko loved him as much as Usagi-san' Misaki could feel his heart ripping in two 'nii-chan was hurting and need a friend but Usagi-san wanted to fill that role which made Misaki unable to comfort his nii-chan. so he loved Usagi-san but Usagi-san with all his talk didn't love him as much. Misaki felt used...he smiled and let Usagi-san off the hook. Misaki knew he was young and with trial and errors he'd find someone to love again. Misaki could feel Haruhiko lips on his ear Misaki let a slight moan and his body shiver. Misaki thought could I love Haruhiko.

Misaki closed his eyes letting his mind go blank relaxing his body slightly into the man's touch, "Umm... Haruhiko if you wish to sleep I can go see if Tanaka-Sama needs any help and...?" When he was cut off by the older man kissing him, Misaki gasp which lead to his mouth open, Haruhiko taken the advantages kissed Misaki deeply he was just as skilled as Usagi-san and Misaki was swept away.

When the need for air came Haruhiko pulled back and watched Misaki catch his breath , "Misaki...I want you to love me. that's all I ask right now so just relax." with his fingers he stroked his cheek it was so soft. Misaki shiver again. Misaki eyes wide and glassy looked at Haruhiko without a word spoken concentrate was given.

When in that moment it was distributed by a knock on the bedroom door.

" Haruhiko-Sama...Sorry to distribute you. Your father requests your presence in his study..." The servent knocked again when Haruhiko didn't answer. "Haruhiko-Sama...it would be wise to see him before he comes looking for you wondering what is keeping Master."

"I'll be right there." Haruhiko voice was clipped with annoyance. She bowed and left quickly the sound of her shoes echoing as she walked away.

Haruhiko could only sighed as he nuzzled Misaki hair for a few moments he pulled himself away from the boy he fixed his clothes that were out of place, running his fingers through his hair he looked back at Misaki who was sitting up looking at him with his emerald eyes.

Haruhiko sighed " I will be back soon. Misaki. Go freshen up, you have had a hard day." rubbing his fingers over Misaki cheek he moved so he could kiss Misaki again. Then he straighten up and head out the room quickly.

Misaki blinked not sure what had happened was he really gonna let Haruhiko. blushing pushing that thought away, Misaki was not feeling like a shower Misaki wanted to know where Haruhiko went, quickly he went to follow him not sure which way, he remembered 'Haruhiko Otōsan study' luckily as he climbed a flight of stairs and down the hall he heard Haruhiko voice.

"This place is huge I'd get lost in this place in a heartbeat." he whispered to himself as he walked closer to the study's door. Haruhiko didn't close it shut so Misaki could see and hear. Misaki wondered what 'Otōsan'(Father) wanted with the eldest son?.

"Haruhiko I am disappointed in you! do you think he will love you after being Akihiko? Hah! your an idiot, don't tell me I need to give you the same speech as I told him! Haruhiko what do you expect from this...boy?" Haruhiko was annoyed with how his father (Otōsan), spoke about his love.

Misaki watched as Haruhiko father sat in a rather large chair behind a very decorative quality desk, Haruhiko stook tall in front of his Father.

"Father...I hope you don't speak about Misaki with that tone in the future. I am willing to be patience for him, to love me, unlike Akihiko I won't use force to claim him. I am not that selfish. And you are well aware that it's Misaki influence that the Usami Company is growing due to MY architectural designs. You merely saw it a hobby. you should be thanking that young man. so if there isnt anything of importance. Then excuse me father." as he went to leave he gave his father a short polite bow.

'Not good. Not good. I am gonna get caught like this!' Misaki started to panic not sure how to get away he saw from the corner of his eye a spiral staircase, running towards the stairs it headed downwards hoping he would make it down before he get caught. When he heard Haruhiko footsteps stop 'oh his father must need to say something else, phew I am so glad that saved me from explaining myself' seeing the bottom step Misaki choose that moment to stop working Misaki ended up tumbling.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch, that wasn't smart. Misaki" rubbing his head and arm he stood tentivily making sure he didn't hurt himself. any where else Misaki wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings he didn't even here Tanaka approached quietly from behind, when Misaki turned he nearly jumped out of his skin. kissing a few lives in the process goodbye.

Tanaka smirked " Having some fun Young Master? Or were you up stairs listening too a private conversation, perhaps? I will advice you in future, that it would be wise not to do that would have been in serious trouble. young Master...Now dinner is nearly ready, would you like to help me, ss to keep you out of trouble. Misaki-Kun?" Misaki looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar he pouted.

As Tanaka moved towards the kitchen Misaki followed like a little lost puppy."Huh sure I don't have anything else to do" looking a bit confused. "Well I don't think I do"

Haruhiko left the study, he was making his way down the stairs when he bumped into Tanaka and Misaki as they headed towards the kitchen. Haruhiko gave Misaki a look, he knew that look, he didn't know but he knew later Haruhiko would get him alone and show him how much he loved him.

 _I really don't understand what I've done to deserve all this attention_. When he entered the kitchen he nearly swallowed his tongue the sheer size of the kitchen was twice as big as the bedroom. "Bloody hell" Misaki squeaked.

* * *

 **Here's an update! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	4. 5 Star Tour

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Again this is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing. I also wanted to thank Sleepy_robin as my Beta and has worked wonderfully with me. Much appreciated and who I am able to update more anyways.**

* * *

Misaki stood in awe as he looked around the kitchen. Elegant ceramic tiles cover the floor, White marble countertops with modern professional gadgets neatly placed around the work stations.

Misaki watched several chefs, and their assistants busy working, the various sight's, sounds and mostly lovely aroma filled Misaki with wonder.

People hustling and bustling around the exquisite kitchen made him feel a little intimidated, "Umm...are you sure this is a kitchen!? I mean look at it...it's like it's belongs in a very expensive 5 star restaurant." Misaki voice just loud enough to hear of the noise of the kitchen.

Tanaka couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Well yes, master Misaki, I can see how you would think that. However, those of the Usami residence only want what is best; so for that reason this kitchen suits there purpose, "

Tanaka looked at Misaki with a smile

"There are a number of personnel required, for cooking every meal who requested it anytime of the day or night. The servants here are given more leeway then those hired by other rich families who mostly look down upon them. Now...I assume you must be hungry, let's see if we can get you a snack?" Tanaka said as he held a hand for Misaki to take, he then lead the way around the kitchen to see what was being cooked for dinner later that evening.

Misaki nodded nervously as he followed Tanaka. Misaki did not want to cause any trouble to any of kitchen staff, Misaki felt privileged to see the inner workings of sure a professional kitchen. Making sure he stayed close to the head butler he didn't want to make a mistake and get into trouble or by accident get anyone of the servent's into trouble.

As he was weaving through the kitchen he noticed all sorts of ingredients, Misaki rarely seen ingredients like these due to the fact they were expensive. Several water tanks filled with live King Crab's.

The kitchen was busy , feeling like being in an expensive hotel restaurant than a large house. curious he watched A few chefs and their assistants, chopping, dicing up vegetables for dishes. adding Some garnish to finish meals. Others were pouring water in a large pot to make a soup. Misaki walked further into the kitchen, when he noticed one bulky man was hacking up all sorts of fish, putting them in separate bins as several servants went to take them to stations or put back in the fridge, for when they were needed.

Misaki was so busy looking at the motion of the working kitchen, when a loud noise beside him, startled Misaki making him jump out of his skin. It would have been alright however, but as he jumped, he collided into a maid who was carrying some sort of sauce, spilling it everywhere.

"Ahhh!..." both the young lady and Misaki said at the same time.

Misaki was covered head to toe in whatever the sauce was, it had splashed everywhere making a huge puddle on the floor around him. Keeping his eyes shut he knew If he opened them he would be too embarrassed and angry at himself, for breaking his own promise of not making a mess or get in anyone's way and causing trouble, and yet look where that got him.

"Oh my! Young master are you alright? Mari quickly getting someone to clean this mess up." Tanaka frowned at the young girl.

"I am so sorry...Young Master, I didn't look where I was going, I didn't think I startled you that much. Tanaka...I'll go immediately sir."

Mari came back with several towels and some more help, to clean up the place. "Don't worry Toshi, I'll be back to make another batch of the crab sauce. Let me get the young master all cleaned up first. Come young master,"

As Misaki opened his eyes, he instantly wished he hadn't it was a mess, "I'm so very sorry it was an accident, I didn't mean to cause a mess I. . " Misaki bent his head down in shame. He felt tears pricking his eyes, he was trying really hard not to let them fall.

Towel wipe his arms and hair. He didn't really care; he wished he was invisible and that he didn't have to cause all of this commotion and attention just because he was just making a fool of himself.

Tanaka lightly tsked the young master. "It's alright young master. In a kitchen this big accidents always happen. No one was hurt. Besides, the sauce can easily be made again. Everyone makes extra for this exact reason. All we need to do now is get you back upstairs so that you can get all cleaned up, I'll have some food ready once you freshen up. Hmm, how does that sound young master?" Tanaka voice was soft and kind, as he finished cleaning the boy's arms as another person had dried his hair and collected most of the sauce from his back and shoe's.

Misaki just shrugging his shoulders as he was lead carefully over the puddle and out of the kitchen. When he looked back to see other's clean up the mess he had cause, the tears he had control over earlier, were now at the corners or his eyes.

' _I'm always making things go wrong, it doesn't matter what I do to avoid these things. What am I a magnet to cause trouble and attention when I don't want it?_

He kept his head downcast as Tanaka gentle grasp his shoulder as he led him up the stairs.

Haruhiko had been watching from afar and saw the emotions displayed across Misaki's face, shame, hurt and embarrassment. Coming away from the shadows he slowly make his way up, seeing as they were ahead by having climbed more than half of the stairs by now.

"Misaki,..." he called after them, the two men stopped and turned, "what Tanaka said was true. No harm was done to you or any of the other personnel. Misaki you didn't do anything wrong, trust me." Haruhiko smiled. Misaki's hair was a mess hair spiking all over the place, Haruhiko thought he looked cute.

Misaki was even more ashamed that Haruhiko had seen all of that. Not being able to take it anymore he wiggled out of Tanaka's grasp. Misaki raced up the remaining stairs to the bedroom, hiding in an empty closet MisakI closed it behind him. Learning against the wall and bringing his knee's too his chest he let the tear's fall.

 _'_ _Of course he saw what happened. Why do I always have to do embarrassing clumsy stuff and always have an audience. I just want this day to end. Nothing seems to be going right today. He'll be mad at me for sure._ _'_

Tanaka stood still as he watched the young master bolted up the stairs, Tanaka turned to face Haruhiko-sama and bowed, "Master Haruhiko I... " He stopped talking when an arm held his shoulder. "...It was my fault master, I did not mean to startle him or get him upset." He said bowing even deeper ashamed that he had failed as a butler. Waiting for the master to yell at him.

"I know Tanaka, I know. I saw everything it was no one's fault, accident's happen. I'll make sure he gets cleaned up and then see if he will eat something, If what you said earlier he hasn't eaten since this morning when I saw him at the bakery. He may hate me for it but I know he needs to have something in his system. Go make something for Misaki.." Letting go of the butlers shoulders, Tanaka bowed again "yes sir." leaving to follow Haruhiko orders, he disappeared down the stairs.

Concerned for Misaki, Haruhiko quickened his haste up the stairs towards his bedroom. As entered the room he excepted to hear the shower running, but to his surprised when he entered the room there wasn't any sound, he waited for a few moments, then he heard something the sound of someone crying.

Locking the bedroom door behind him, he followed the sound. Searching around the room to try and pinpoint the source, he came across a closed closet. Haruhiko let small sigh escaped from his lips as he slowly opened the doors.

There huddled in the corner of a closet was Misaki sobbing uncontrollably. When Misaki looked up he saw Haruhiko standing there, Misaki tried to hide further into the enclosed space to no avail. No one spoke for a long second, when a quite voice crocked, "I'm sorry!"

Misaki covered his head with his arms much like earlier and tried to attempt at being small. He didn't know how Haruhiko would react and he hoped that he wasn't mad. He really did mean it when he said he was sorry that he had caused such a commotion down in the kitchen. He tried really hard not to make a fuss and then look what happens.

Haruhiko knelt down so he was close to Misaki, he reached over to touch Misaki cheek with a gentle caress his voice was soft and leveled as if he was talking to a frighten animal,

"Shhh Misaki...it's okay, nothing was really damaged, and knowing you aren't hurt is enough for me. Now come on. you need to get into some clean clothes."

Misaki didn't move for a second then he turned head to look at Haruhiko. Misaki big green eye sparkled even though they were red and puffy, Haruhiko thought he looked lovely, Misaki just nodded his head in agreement, with that Haruhiko smiled kissed Misaki temple, picked him up bridal style, making his way into the bathroom.

Haruhiko with one hand he turned the water on, he stood still holding the boy close to his chest, until the water was just right then stood under the spray. Not caring in the least that his clothes would get wet. He set Misaki slowly on his feet and held him by his waist.

Misaki letting Haruhiko do as he wished for the time couldn't help but feel as if he was being a burden. Yet he didn't know whether voicing his opinion at the moment would be the best idea so he merely kept his mouth shut and waited to see what he would do.

Thus he merely hid his face in Haruhiko's chest.

Haruhiko's breath hitched for a few moments as did his heart. Having Misaki leaning into him for support like this was like nothing else.

He dreamed that Misaki would love him for who he was, now here he was with the one that was for him Haruhiko would treasure it always.

Letting the water relax Misaki, he ran a large hand up and down the boy's back soothingly.

"Misaki, I'm glad that you made a mess in the kitchen. Else I wouldn't be able to spoil you. Please do not be troubled, everything is going to alright." He said as he leaned down and kissed the boy's cheek, then his temple then the top of his head.

Haruhiko laid his chin on the top of Misaki head and whispered. "Just let me love you..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this extra chapter early! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	5. Cleaning and Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Again this is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing, not a Akihiko x Misaki paired. I also wanted to thank Sleepy_robin as my Beta and has worked wonderfully with me. Much appreciated and who I am able to update more anyways.**

* * *

Misaki knew Haruhiko cared for his well being he even told him that he loved him on more than one occasion, it was these emotions that overwrote the sense of guilt coiling in Misaki stomach. He knew deep down he should pull away from this man if he didn't feel the same way, however since Usagi-san ends their relationship Haruhiko had been there, he had made Misak feel happy, maybe I could be happy with this Haruhiko. Misaki felt as if his head and his heart were at war.

Misaki was enjoying the time that they we're sharing together even though he was conflicted on how he should be feeling at the moment, he just kept his face hidden.

A hand gently ran a warm washcloth over his face and neck. "Uhh Haruhiko I can wash myself, I'm not THAT hopeless. I mean your all wet. " Misaki replied in a soft voice barely heard over the roaring of the rushing water.

Haruhiko removed his glasses, setting them on platform in the shower, he looked back to Misaki, tilting the boy's head gently so he would look at him he ran his other hand down Misaki's face.

' _Stopping would be the best possible thing at the moment, but deep down I know I don't want to._ _'_

"Don't worry about me and besides I know you can look after yourself but I want to do this for you, anyway you're going to need help getting cleaned up." Moving his hands gently and with care so as not to scare the boy, he went to Misaki's front and started taking off the sweater and then to the boy's buttoned shirt.

"Haruhiko!" He semi squealed as his tried to pry the older man's hands away. "Wait! I can clean myself! D..don't do that for me!" Misaki head told him to run away, but then his heart told him to see what Haruhiko would do, how he would act around him.

Haruhiko just smiled as he took off Misaki's shirt then Misaki trousers tossing the drenched clothes to a corner of the large shower unit.

Misaki blushed deeply he was somewhat relieved Haruhiko didn't attempt to remove his boxers. "Misaki...Move a little closer I'm gonna wash your hair now" grabbing the shampoo bottle he squeezed some citrus smelling soap into his hand, as he applied it onto the boy's head.

"Okay close your eyes so you don't get any soap in them. I'll tell you when to open them or when I'm done rinsing the suds out."

Massaging the soap into Misaki hair making sure he got all of the sauce out from earlier out he could tell that Misaki was enjoying this his face relaxed he looked as if he no care in the world, Haruhiko heart fluttered this made him extremely happy.

Misaki looked so cute his head all covered in suds, knowing he couldn't stay like that he quickly changed the line of the spray to rinse it all off.

Misaki surprised himself that just this simple act had him relaxed. He felt Haruhiko's strong but gentle fingers comb through his hair, before he could stop himself a sigh of satisfaction escaped his lips.

Soon all he felt was water but he waited for Haruhiko to say it was okay to open his eyes. He held his tongue as the intensity of not only the water but the heat that was coming off of Haruhiko was making Misaki body feel all warm and fuzzy in ways he didn't think he would feel.

 _'_ _I don't know if I can continue like this, it seems so wrong after just leaving Usagi-san like that. Yet. . .isn't that what he did to me? I mean sure niichan needed the support and all, but then I guess what we wish_ _for,_ _just doesn't always come true, so me being someone special to Usagi-san just wasn't enough._ _I_ _really_ _was a substitute after all. . ._

Another sigh as Haruhiko kneeded Misaki scalp ' _why doesn't it feel so wrong to be with Haruhiko then?_ _'_ Other such similar thoughts was making his brain hurt, he tried to clear his mind and only thought of the man taking care of him, letting out another sigh of relief.

Haruhiko finished rinsing Misaki hair, it was becoming more difficult to concentrate listening to the boy's moans, he was conflicted on the one hand it made him so happy that Misaki was relaxed enough to let his guard down and by the look on Misaki face made him happy too, but on the other he knew if this carried on he would 'fuck' the boy here and now which he knew was taboo at this moment.

Haruhiko wished he had let Misaki clean himself, feeling his trousers alittle tighter than usual, but when he thought about it he would have missed this opportunity with him. As the suds were rinsed off, Haruhiko realized that he was still in his suit. Yet that didn't seem to bother him like it should have of, all he wanted was to look after Misaki.

"Misaki, its okay for you to open you eye's now." Misaki gingerly opened his eyes, as he blinked he felt someone's gaze bore into him. He didn't know how he was supposed to act. Tilting his eyes he saw those smoky blue eyes full of warmth he stare into his green ones.

They stood neither one moving when Misaki thought of away to repay his kindness, Misaki turned his gaze away for a moment, then thinking it was safe he looked up to Haruhiko "May I?" Misaki asked.

Haruhiko just nodded as Misaki raised his hands to undo the tie, overcoat, and shirt his hands shook as he started to undo Haruhiko trousers, he carefully pushed them down so Haruhiko could step out, luckily Misaki was to pre-occupied with the task at hand, he didn't noticed the large bulge in Haruhiko boxers, hanging them on a rail in the shower away from the spray, as turned to face Haruhiko he had to hold in his breath at the sight.

Realizing he was actually staring at Haruhiko naked chest Misaki Then turning his gaze away quickly, "could you turn around pleased" Misaki unsure if Haruhiko would do as he ask, but Haruhiko turn to face the tiled wall.

Misaki smiled as he took the spray and let the water run on the man's head, down his shoulders and back, _'God he had a nice back'_ pushing that thought away, Misaki took the same shampoo bottle from earlier he squeezed some citrus smelling soap into his hand.

"Umm can you bend your head Haruhiko-san, I don't want to accidentally get soap suds in your eyes since your taller, it's hard to reach." He said as he watched the man close them what surprised Misaki the most Haruhiko knelt down in front of him lowering himself on his knees.

Misaki froze but quickly gain his composure, he then started to gently rub the shampoo into Haruhiko soft hair.

Haruhiko felt Misaki fingers gently rubbing his scalp it felt so nice, he was surprised with Misaki action, first; letting him strip him then wash him, second; Misaki returning the favour, it took all of his control not to take Misaki there and then. Yet Haruhiko knew if he let this continue he couldn't promise to keep his hands off of Misaki. For now this was all he would allow Misaki to do, his control only went so far.

Bending his head down so that Misaki to reach his eyes closed he soon felt fingers massage his scalp with such tenderness that it nearly made him gasp in shock.

Misaki wanted Haruhiko to get the same care and attention he was given moments ago. However the knot in Misaki stomach nearly doubled in size when he heard the satisfied sound that had escaped the man's lips. It made him feel wanted, hot, and loved.

 _'I_ _got this_ _feeling when I was with_ _Usagi-san but. . .why does this feel different?_ He shook his head trying not to think about it just yet, for now he would let the water and silence answer his dilemma.

Misaki massaged Haruhiko no one spoke it was a comfortable silence the only sound was the water.

When Misaki finished rising the last subs from Haruhiko hair squeezing to remove the excess water out, Haruhiko stood turned to look at Misaki his eyes had darkened slightly his muscles seemed to be tense, when Haruhiko spoke his voice low and husky, Misaki shiver down his spine, as he looked at Haruhiko.

"Thank you Misaki, why don't I let you finish up. I'll go make sure that everything is alright downstairs. Okay?" as he leaned forward and gently kissed the boy's lips before he exited out of the shower stall. Misaki watched as the man grab a towel and quickly left the room not quite shutting the door behind him.

' _What have I gotten myself into?_ '

Seeing as the steam was slowly escaping through the small gap left by the door, Misaki quickly finished his shower. wrapping a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair his mind was on Haruhiko and that feeling of being happy, he was relaxed much more than with Usagi-san.

Misaki realized for the first time today he felt okay, Haruhiko made him feel special. It was the knock on a door that pulled him out of his troubled thoughts however.

Tanaka knocked on the bathroom door, he could here Misaki moving about Tanaka knocked again.

Misaki nearly jumped when he heard the knock on the bathroom door and saw an arm poking through with his underwear, jeans, shirt cardigan. He took a few deep breaths before he recognized the voice of the house butler. he'd been to busy wondering what to do about the wet clothes and where was his dry clothes that he hadn't heard the knock.

"Young master, are you alright, I have your clothing from one of the suitcases you brought. I apologize for going through it but I figured you weren't comfortable enough to get them yourself. Leave the wet clothes I shall sort the them out. Master Haruhiko says you should not worry, everything is fine and the staff downstairs actually feel guilty for making you feel so uneasy."

Tanaka removed his arm when he felt Misaki take the clothing. Tanaka moved a discrete distance to allow Misaki he privacy but close enough to hear if Misaki needed anything.

"Yes I am alright...Really? I didn't mean to create a scene...I am sorry for the trouble I've caused. thank you Tanaka-san for getting my clothes" he got dressed, as he opened the bathroom door he still had the damp clothes he had his wrung out then rolled up in the towel he had used in his hand.

"I shall take that young master, I'll have these cleaned right away. if you could make your way back into the kitchen. Dinner is nearly ready, I wouldn't want the cooks suddenly changing the menu because they are nervous that they did not do their job properly and scared you off." Tanaka said with a smile on his face and a little twinkling of laughter in his old eyes.

Handing over the damp bundle Misaki blushed. "Umm okay. ..I guess I shall see you downstairs then." Bowing slightly Misaki made for the door and taking a deep breath slowly but steadily made his way down the long spiral staircase, Misaki stood outside the kitchen door, nervously he placed a hand in the door to pull it open.

' _Did I really make the cooks that nervous because I made a mess_ _._ _I_ _thought they'd all hate_ _me_ _for being clumsy_ _?_ '

MisakI cleared his mind, he went to pull the door open he froze.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	6. Refresh and Restart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Again this is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing, not a Akihiko x Misaki paired.**

 **I also wanted to thank Sleepy_robin as my Beta and has worked wonderfully with me. Much appreciated and who I am able to update more anyways.**

 **Much apologies for a later update. My main job I was only temp but a Full Time slot opened and I accepted it, while at the same time I got hired as a part time at another job so juggling the two has been a bit of a struggle but I appreciate your patience!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Toshi, the head chef was ordering all of them to hurry it up before their guest came down stairs and not to make him any more uncomfortable.

"You bunch don't chop like crazy you'll cut yourself. Now! What is it with all of you?! Can't you even seem presentable when one of the masters brings a guest home" Sighing deeply as he heard footsteps and saw one of the masters enter the kitchen. Leaving the sous-chef (under-chef) next in charged he excused himself washing his hands and set his apron out-of-the-way.

"Master Haruhiko, I do apologize for what happened earlier. I had no intention of scaring off, let alone getting your guest covered in dinner sir" Bowing deeply in respect and annoyance that his staff couldn't keep it together when a guest of one of the masters came to visit. It wasn't like it was common so on this rare occasion they had to mess things up for the poor kid.

Haruhiko knew all too well that Toshi would never do something deliberately, so placing a hand on the man's arm he got the head chef's attention."I am aware Toshi, I accept your apology. However, that still doesn't jeopardize the slight fear and apprehension he has for you and the staff. If possible Toshi, I would like to have Misaki cook with your staff to create something different for tonight's menu"

Knowing Misaki he would feel a bit overwhelmed but it was a good way of making Misaki feel at home, if it got out of hand he knew Toshi or Tanaka would be there.

Toshi looked up rather flabbergasted but composed himself and gave a quick bow. Of course Master Haruhiko, whatever it takes to have your guest Misaki-sama was it; comfortable. When we were at fault and he had nothing to do with today's incident" Turning quickly he whistled to get his staffs attention.

"Alright you lot, change of plans. We will change the menu; the young Master Misaki will be helping create tonight meal. I want you to make him feel welcome and comfortable cooking with us. Now I don't want any complains, whines, crying or booing of any sort. We are here to cook for the masters, and if I hear such insults, you be insulting me and your employer. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Looking each one of his assistants in the eye as he scanned the kitchen to get some sort of confirmation that they understood him.

The whole staff stopped and bowed to the master then the head chef. All looking up at once they had determination and fire in their eyes.""We understand Chef" They quickly cleared the counter top making sure everything was ready at hand for Misaki to use, they now we're just waiting for the guest Misaki's appearance and orders on what he wanted to cook.

Misaki cleared his mind and was about to pulled the door open. When Misaki halted his movements when a wave of anxiety gripped his chest, should I go in and apologize what if I make a mistake again.

Both Haruhiko and Tanaka-san said it wasn't his fault but still, he felt guilty that the staff most likely got blamed for his clumsiness and he didn't like that Misaki was still unsure of what to do was about to head back up to the bedroom when he turned and bumped into Tanaka;

"Young Master are you ready? I.."

However, he was now looking down at Misaki who had fallen on the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry young master, I guess you didn't hear me coming, I beg your pardon young Master." Lending a hand to help the boy up and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"There now, are you ready to head back to the kitchen then Young Master?" Tanaka said as he waited outside the kitchen the door for Misaki to ready himself.

Misaki was hesitant at first, but he would have to go in the kitchen since it led to the dining room. Nodding his head slowly Tanaka was about to open the closed door, as it opened a cracked Misaki and Tanaka could hear We Understand Chef! Misaki hoped it wasn't them getting in trouble on his account.

Haruhiko deciding to see if Misaki had come down stairs yet, gave the kitchen staff a curt nod including the head chef.

Haruhiko was exiting the doors when he saw Misaki and Tanaka about to head into the kitchen, he saw the apprehension and unease in the boy's body language. Waving Tanaka to go into the kitchen he gently brought Misaki's chin up to look at him.

Misaki looked at Haruhiko, his eyes were soft and warm, Misaki felt butterflies in his stomach remembering the shower earlier.

"There's is nothing here that should frighten you Misaki, they know well enough that the incident wasn't anyone's fault. In fact, they felt so bad that they were asking me if it was alright if you help create tonight menu. The whole staff will be working with you lending a hand when you need it. What do you say Misaki? You think you can forgive them for startling you" Kissing the boy gently on the forehead and then the lips before he awaited Misaki's answer.

"Huh? Wait what? I'm suppose to make tonight's menu? He tensed at having to create something grand and elegant and he didn't know all those fancy recipes like he should or might of if his mother was still around.

"I... I can't make a menu for tonight! I mean...your all so used to fancy stuff. Whatever I try to make will only be commoners food." Near tears at feeling so hopeless.

He looked at Haruhiko and wondered was coming here the best idea, all he'd done today was to make more work and be a thorn in Haruhiko side.

Haruhiko had an idea of what was twirling about in Misaki's head. So he ran his finger through Misaki hair with his free hand to calm him, he gently tilted his chin back up Misaki eyes were shining bright he lent down to kiss Misaki his tongue licked Misaki bottom lip to ask entry, Misaki gasp taking the advantage he pushed his tongue into his mouth Misaki grabbed Haruhiko jacket just to steady himself, as he responded to the kiss, Haruhiko explored Misaki mouth deeply until the need for air pulled them apart, he pulled back to see a dazed Misaki looking up at him smiled.

Haruhiko didn't mean to kiss him like that it just happened, the fact Misaki responded was surreal, Misaki still a little dazed from the kissing, Haruhiko thought it would be a good idea while Misaki was a little distracted he slowly pushed him through the kitchen door.

The whole staff was quiet as they bowed to their guest and master."Misaki I want you to look around, and tell me what you see. Don't be scared" Haruhiko gently squeezing Misaki shoulder giving him support.

" Forget the aprons. Tell me what kinds of people you see in front of you?"" Leaning down near Misaki's ear, Haruhiko warm breath making Misaki shiver, then Haruhiko squeezed gently but firmly placed on the boy's shoulders.

Misaki opened his eye's and blushed at how embarrassing that he been put on the one on the spot. "U mm m...I...I don't know what I see. Just kitchen staff, who know how to cook I guess" Misakii said quietly as he tried to cast his head down but it was gingerly lifted back up by one of Haruhiko's hands.

"Come now Misaki, besides the obvious what else do you see? Think, how do you think they got this place let alone learned how to cook. It took time for them to get where they are now!"" Hoping that Misaki got the message this time and would finally be able to piece together just what he was trying to say and would be able to realize everything.

Misaki's eye's got big when what Haruhiko said made a lot of sense. " Well... If you put it that way, they're like me or rather were like me. At least some of them may have. They grew up cooking with someone they looked up too and found a passion for cooking. Starting off small and then over the years of testing out ingredients and ways of cooking they made it to where they are now" Misaki said, craning his neck up to see Haruhiko smiling lightly at him Misaki could see Haruhiko eyes sparkling with pride.

A loud clap disrupted the silence. Toshi took to floor clapping his hands to get everyone attention. Toshi smiled as he addressed his master's guest. "Young Master, that is quite correct, all of us here at one time were beginner's, after a lot of practice and a lot of accidents, they created some works of art from the simplest of dishes simple dishes. I believe Master Haruhiko is trying to say creativity isn't just for rich and famous, everyone starts their careers as beginner's."

Toshi smiled gently as he moved closer to Misaki he lent close to whisper conspiratorial "it's just simple commoner's food that is just simply spiced up" giving Misaki a wink, grinning as he crossed his arms.

Misaki started laughing. Haruhiko could feel some of the tension leave Misaki body.

Feeling it was alright to leave Misaki, Haruhiko pressed a kiss to the boy's temple. "Now, that we understand please don't feel so overwhelmed Why don't you see what you can create for dinner okay? I am sorry I can't watch you!" letting a disappointing sigh escape."I need to get some paperwork and phone calls done so I can have tomorrow off allowing to look after you." kissing Misaki again.

Giving a slight nod of his head to his staff, then giving Tanaka a look 'keep an eye on him' Tanaka gave a nod to say 'I will' Haruhiko left the kitchen.

Misaki stood frozen to the spot, his cheeks all red due to the way Haruhiko just kissed him in front of everyone in the kitchen so it wasn't the mind-blowing one in the hallway but still on the cheek in front of everyone.

 _I don't get him: I understand that his a busy man However, I thought after his speech he'd stay and watch does he not want to watch? Maybe the speech earlier was just to get me in a better mood_

Watching Haruhiko's retreating form until the kitchen doors closed,

 _Maybe I have to read in between those lines all I am will always be a commoner and never be high class?_

Misaki heart clenched, resolving himself to be strong, Misaki put on a different face to hide how he was truly feeling. Turning he faced the staff and bowed before looking at all in the eye's.

"Hello I am Misaki Takahashi! I hope to learn from you all and make new dishes for tonight's dinner." Smiling brightly as he got a whole bunch of clapping, whistles, and words of encouragement and welcome.

Haruhiko had leaned against the door for a while, hearing the warm welcome Misaki got he knew he could leave.

The thought of leaving was the last thing on his mind. He was being truthful when he had told Misaki he had to work, however they would've awaited for his signature and read through for another day. He wanted nothing else then to watch and even take part in cooking with his staff and Misaki. Maybe another time, we could do breakfast that might be fun. Huh when did fun enter my vocabulary. '

Sighing he went to his office to gruel for a few hours at most and get tedious work done, instead of having a great time watching Misaki cook and enjoy himself.

* * *

 **Hello all! Again sorry for the update being delayed! If you some of you haven't noticed I wrote this fic many years ago and I was describing the day by chapter. I have maybe 3 chapters still that will be like this and then there will be appropiate time skips. I.e several days have passed, a month has passed, etc. Just bare with me!**

 **Anyways I hope to have the time skips coming in and possibly another chapter after this shortly after. Trying to work out the next string of chapters since I don't have too many saved from me original document if you will.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


	7. Prep Work & Consulting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. This is a Misaki x Haruhiko pairing, not a Akihiko x Misaki paired.**

 **I also wanted to thank Sleepy_robin as my Beta and has worked wonderfully with me. Honestly have no idea what I would do without her!**

* * *

Toshi made everyone get back to what they were doing before Haruhiko came in, Tanaka stood next to Misaki and smirked as he watched him try to calm down.

Taking a few deep breaths Misaki tried to calm his racing heart from the pressure and anxiety of answering wrong in front of Haruhiko.

Misaki slowly opened his eyes he jumped slightly when he saw Tanaka standing there holding a cooking apron and a handkerchief to hold his hair out-of-the-way.

"Young master, I think these few accessories shall help in the process of dinner. Don't you think?" Holding the folded garments in his hands in a slight bow.

"Thank you." Taking the offered items and put them on. Misaki felt somewhat at ease now. Then facing the kitchen staff he quickly glanced to see where it was best for him to work. "Umm what were you all originally going to plan?" Figuring that was the best start so that all they had to do was maybe alter a few things and go from there.

Having been briefly told what was going on the originally made, Misaki wondered if he could even come up with something so extravagant as a large sushi spread, fresh unagi bowls, 5 treasure soba noodle delight, tempura arrangement, Kobe beef tofu stir fry, spicy fried soft shell crab, caramel creme Brule and a layered cake.

Toshi seeing the puzzled look on the young masters face stepped in. "Young master Misaki; we don't mean to overwhelm you with what was originally planned. If there are alternatives that you feel would suffice then please share with us your thoughts?" Gesturing to the kitchen.

Who we're trying not to stare too much and make the young man nervous and at unease.

Listening to Toshi the head chef had said then seeking out Tanaka for some comfort. Misaki stepped forward with confidence he had an idea that they could still make most of what was on the menu just change a few things.

"Well how about we cut the menu in half and make it so that it's fun for everyone. Say for the sushi favourites of the staff and residents here, grilled unagi bowls, spider assortment, spicy horseradish crab cakes, with dango and taiyaki for dessert along with tea?" Misaki looked at Toshi hoping what he said was alright, and that everything would work out in the end.

Toshi nodded in approval and started ordering the staff to get work. Misaki went to work on a small side dish he used to make for his nii-san hopefully everyone would like it.

Misaki was happy he had finished what he was doing, then as he looked around everyone was getting busy with their work. The decided to see how Haruhiko needed anything since things were going well in the kitchen at the moment.

Having left Misaki in the kitchen staffs capable hands. Haruhiko had to calm his raging hormones toward the young man. All he wanted to do was take him in his arms and never let him go. Haruhiko knew he'd have to take it, slow with Misaki for right now wasn't the right time.

Going up the stairs seemed to take longer than usual as he didn't want to leave Misaki he wanted to watch as he cooked, he knew that if he'd stayed he would be a distraction to the boy and likely cause him more stress.

Haruhiko as he finished ascending the stairs he saw one of the older maids, Ms. Sawata was busy doing her daily routine. "Afternoon " giving a slight bow.

"I take it your family is doing well? How are they fairing in school these days?"

Ellen Sawata turned in hearing one of the masters and gave a bow. "Oh good afternoon to you as well Young Master Haruhiko. My family is doing rather well sir, thank you for asking. The grand kids are growing up and my great-grandchildren are doing splendidly. Most of them are in upper primary school and high school actually. How has your days events been young master?"

Haruhiko couldn't help but smile at still being called 'young master' when he was well in his mid-30's. "Well I didn't have too many meetings and I managed to visit a nice bakery and bought some sweets. Some of which we will most likely sample after dinner tonight. Oh, and Akihiko's...tenant is visiting for the time being." Not having it in himself to say lover. Haruhiko wondered if that was still the case, would he go back to him even after he treated Misaki so cruelly.

Ellen motioned to one of the sofa's with a 'come here and sit' motion of her hands. Once she saw Haruhiko move to sit down, she joined him.

"Now, why don't you tell me a little more about Young Master Akihiko's tenant? From the sound of it, I doubted those were the precise words you wanted to use. He is the same boy that you brought before was it not?"

Feeling a bit like a teen Haruhiko cleared his throat before telling her. That the tenant, Misaki was with Akihiko in a personal sense that when he brought him to the estate before he wanted something that belonged to Akihiko, who dodged most if not all of his obligations as a Usami.

However after spending time with Misaki he wanted more between them.

Listening to the young master, she knew that both brothers were different. Though they were both raised within the same house, the two were like night and day. "I see. The boy, Misaki is someone whom you wish was with you, instead of Master Akihiko. On what grounds will Misaki want to stop being with his current lover and choose you instead?"

Caught off guard by the question he didn't have an answer right away. Looking down at the floor all that he could think of was how Misaki felt just right being in his arms.

He didn't know if it was love at first sight, or just wanting Misaki for himself over his brother, or maybe both. However Misaki was now important to him now.

"I can't really tell you what grounds Misaki will choose me. All I know is that when I'm around him I feel more free. Like all the responsibilities and obligations are mere easy chores and meetings are a breeze through. It's as if he provides the very air I breathe and yet I know for now he still belongs to Akihiko. Misaki, is not just an object to own but I want him by my side as an equal someday, if he'll have me."

Mrs. Sawata tapped Haruhiko knees in a loving jester and kindly smiled as she stood to carry on her duty but before she left these words. "Just be yourself with Misaki ,that is the very best can do. Then will he see that you are a kind and generous; Young Master Haruhiko." Then with a final bow she went back to cleaning as head of the Maids and left her master to think of her words and their conversation.

* * *

 **This update is actually a combined chapter of two since it would have been too short, I would have added another but what I have planned for the following update must stand by its own.**

 **After like I mentioned the time skips should be more lengthy in frame and again I apologize but I had originally did this partial story a few years ago so my writing wasn't nearly as decent back then.**

 **Anyways I am always glad for the 'Follows' 'Favorites' and such.**

 **As always READ & REVIEW!**

 **~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
